


Wetterkunde

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney ist kein großer Fan der Meteorologie.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wetterkunde

Rodney diskutierte gerade in der Kantine mit Radek und Miko, wie man noch ein Quäntchen mehr aus dem neuen Generator herausholen könnte, als jemand an ihren Tisch trat und fragte: „Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?“ 

„Aber sicher!“ Miko strahlte die junge Frau an. „Setz dich zu uns.“ 

Dann wandte sie sich an Rodney. „Rodney, darf ich dir Dr. Anna Bassani vorstellen? Sie ist vor drei Wochen mit der Daedalus gekommen.“ 

„Okay“, meinte Rodney und schaute kurz von seinem Hackbraten mit blauen Truili-Wurzeln auf. Eine Kombination, die farblich sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war, aber fantastisch schmeckte. Dann fiel ihm auf, das wohl noch etwas mehr verlangt wurde und er fügte hinzu: „Wo arbeiten Sie?“ Er war sich sicher, dass er die junge, dunkelhaarige Frau noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. 

„In Ihrer Abteilung“, meinte Dr. Bassani mit einem kleinen unterdrückten Lachen in der Stimme. „Ich bin die neue Meteorologin. Wir haben uns aber noch nicht kennen gelernt, weil Sie offworld waren, als die Daedalus ankam.“ 

Rodney vermeinte einen leichten Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme herauszuhören, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er selbst wusste, dass er in den letzten drei Wochen mehr als genug Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, auch die unwichtigen neuen Mitglieder seines Teams kennen zu lernen. 

Er räusperte sich und statt auf seine Versäumnisse einzugehen meinte er: „Ah! Ihnen haben wir die morgendlichen Wettervorhersagen, die seit neuestem herumgeschickt werden, zu verdanken.“ Rodney ließ unerwähnt, dass er sie meist löschte, ohne sie gelesen zu haben. Denn wer brauchte schon Vorhersagen zum Wetter, wenn er sich nicht vor die Tür begab? 

„Genau.“ Dr. Bassani stellte ihr Tablett ab und nahm Platz. „Es ist eine sehr spannende Aufgabe, das Wetter für eine Stadt vorauszusagen, die von einem Ozean umgeben ist.“ 

„Na ja“, Rodney gab sich Mühe nicht allzu konziliant zu klingen, aber er musste jetzt mal widersprechen. „Wettervorhersagen sind doch nicht viel mehr als Zufallsbefunde. Ich meine, genauso gut könnte man in vielen Fällen würfeln, oder Kärtchen ziehen. Und an den Tagen, an denen es mal stimmt, hätte es jeder Laie voraussagen können. Eine stabile Hochdrucklage bringt nun mal Sonne mit sich.“ 

„Die Trefferquote der Vorhersagen liegt im Drei-Tages-Bereich bei gut achtzig Prozent. Da ist es mit würfeln nicht getan“, korrigierte ihn Dr. Bassani sanft. 

„Und man muss sagen, dass Annas Vorhersagen bisher immer außerordentlich genau waren“, sprang Miko für ihre Bekannte in die Bresche. „Selbst die letzte Kältewelle hat Dr. Bassini präzise vorhergesagt.“ 

„Deshalb habe ich auch einen Pullover mehr angezogen und es nicht bereut“, steuerte Dr. Zelenka bei. 

Rodney atmete hörbar ein. „Gut, vielleicht ist es mehr als würfeln, aber ganz ehrlich, von Wissenschaft, so wie ich sie verstehe, ist Meteorologie meilenweit entfernt. Carsons Trefferquote liegt ungefähr auf demselben Niveau.“ Er nahm noch einen großen Bissen von dem Braten und fuhr mit vollem Mund fort: „Ich habe noch nicht gehört, dass Wetterereignisse reproduzierbar wären, ein ganz wichtiger Punkt für exakte wissenschaftliche Analysen.“ 

„Reproduzierbar vielleicht nicht, da wir – von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen wie zum Beispiel Versprühen von Silberjodid in der Atmosphäre, um Wolken zu erzeugen – bisher noch keinen Einfluss auf das Wetter nehmen können. Aber wir können beobachten, Wettereignisse aufzeichnen und anhand dieser Daten dann Vorhersagen treffen. Das ist schon Wissenschaft.“ Dr. Bassani hielt Rodneys spöttischem Blick stand. 

„Ich bitte Sie“, Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch wie auf dem Niveau von vor hundert, zweihundert Jahren. Dort haben die Leute doch auch viele Sachen einfach nicht verstanden, sie beobachtet und dann die wildesten Theorien daraus abgeleitet. Ich brauche ja wohl nicht die ganzen Irrtümer der Medizin aufzuzählen. Ungefähr auf dem Niveau der Lehre von den vier Körpersäften befindet sich die Meteorologie noch.“ 

„Aber Meteorologie ist doch so viel mehr, als nur Wettervorhersage“, meinte Dr. Bassani und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite. „Wir beobachten und analysieren zum Beispiel auch physikalische und chemische Vorgänge in der Atmosphäre und -“, sie machte eine Kunstpause, „unsere Institute sind in den Universitäten den Physik-Fakultäten angegliedert. Meteorologie ist die Physik der unteren Atmosphäre.“ 

„Und das hilft mir wie, um ein ZPM oder den Antrieb eines Puddlejumpers zu verstehen?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. Dr. Bassani war ja super selbstgerecht, was ihr Fachgebiet anging. Wie konnte man nur so verbohrt sein? Meteorologie war keine Wissenschaft und damit basta. 

„Ich kann Ihnen immerhin sagen, wann Sie mit Ihrem Puddlejumper im Regen stehen werden“, lachte Dr. Bassani. 

Miko und Radek, diese Verräter, lachten mit ihr und Rodney beschloss, dass er den Pudding, der noch auf seinem Tablett stand, am besten in seinem Labor zu sich nehmen würde. Da würde er ihm wenigstens schmecken. Anders als in Gesellschaft dieser Ignoranten. 

Er erhob sich, schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und nahm sein Tablett auf. „Ich muss dann mal wieder.“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er die ungefähre Lage seines Labors an. 

„Radek, schick mir später die Unterlagen für den Generator zu. Miko, mir fehlt noch die Tabelle von der Wasseraufbereitung. Dr. Bassani, eh… bis zur nächsten Abteilungssitzung“, beendete er den Satz, weil er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, welchen Arbeitsauftrag er ihr geben sollte, selbst wenn sie auf dem Papier zu seiner Abteilung gehörte. 

Dr. Bassani nahm ihr Besteck wieder auf. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Dr. McKay. Und nur zur Überprüfung: es wird in Kürze anfangen zu regnen. Sie können ja mal nach draußen schauen.“ Sie nickte ihm zu. 

„Dazu habe ich keine Zeit“, meinte Rodney kurz angebunden. 

„Achten Sie vor allen Dingen auf …“, rief sie ihm noch hinterher, aber Rodney verschwand im Transporter und hörte den Rest nicht mehr. Was aber nichts ausmachte, denn er würde sich garantiert nicht von ihr zur Wetterbeobachtung verleiten lassen. So weit käme es noch. 

\----------------------------------

Am frühen Abend rief John Rodney über sein Headset an. 

„Hey, Rodney, willst du mal auf die große Freifläche am Ostpier kommen? Ich glaube, das könnte dir gefallen.“ 

„Was gibt es denn?“ Was sollte ihm denn am Ostpier gefallen? Das war eine der größten Freiflächen auf Atlantis, auf der sie meist die Daedalus landeten und parkten. … Oh, vielleicht war irgendein Schiff angekommen, von dem er nichts wusste? Dann ging Rodney auf, wie unlogisch das war, denn es gab keine Schiffe, die landeten, von denen er nichts wusste. Niemand würde wagen, ihn bei so einem Ereignis nicht zu kontaktieren. 

„Das zeige ich dir, wenn du hier bist.“ Rodney konnte aus Sheppards Tonlage heraushören, dass er sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst war. Manchmal war das ein gutes Zeichen, aber manchmal war auch Vorsicht angebracht. Andererseits, was konnte er am Ostpier schon groß anstellen? 

Rodney schaute sich in seinem Labor um. War er abkömmlich? Ja, auch wenn er das Radek gegenüber niemals eingestehen würde. Die Simulation lief auch ohne ihn weiter. Er könnte sich also eine kleine Pause gönnen. Er war nicht undankbar über diese Unterbrechung, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er so angespannt gesessen, dass ihn die ganze Nackenpartie und sein Rücken schmerzten. Er rollte seine Schultern vor und zurück. „Einverstanden, ich komme. Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir.“ 

„Bring eine Jacke mit, denn es ist kalt.“ 

„Ja, ja. Zelenka hat heute auch schon verkündet, dass er einen Pullover mehr als sonst an hat.“ 

Rodney begab sich in sein Quartier, zog einen weiteren Pullover und eine Fleecejacke an und nahm sicherheitshalber auch noch ein paar Handschuhe und einen Schal mit. Und ein Stirnband. Und … nein, das musste jetzt reichen. 

Fünf Minuten später brachte ihn der Transporter zum blauen Turm, so genannt wegen seiner blau schimmernden Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Der Ort, der dem Ostpier am nächsten lag, von wo aus er am wenigsten laufen musste.

Als er das Gebäude verließ, war das erste, was er bemerkte, dass es leicht regnete. Verdammt, da hatte die Wetterfrau doch Recht gehabt! 

„Rodney!“ John winkte ihm zu. Er stand mit Anorak und Schal bekleidet ein paar Schritte entfernt, machte sich aber auf den Weg, als Rodney sich zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Was willst du mir zeigen? Du hast schon mitbekommen, dass es ziemlich mieses Wetter ist?“ 

Rodney machte einen Schritt auf John zu und sein linker Fuß rutschte ihm weg. Verdammt! Er ruderte mit den Armen und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Doch die Bewegungen waren viel zu heftig und er musste einen Ausgleichschritt machen. Der auch wegrutschte, weil der Untergrund eisglatt war. Rodney hatte noch gerade Zeit zu denken ‚bloß nicht auf den Kopf fallen’, als der gefrorene Boden schon näher kam. Geistesgegenwärtig streckte er seine Hände nach hinten und landete recht unsanft auf seinem Hintern. 

„So ein verdammter Mist!“, schimpfte er im selben Augenblick, als John auch schon neben ihm stand. 

John zog an seinem rechten Arm und erkundigte sich gleichzeitig, „Hast du dich verletzt?“ 

„Bisher noch nicht. Aber wenn du weiter so an meinem Arm ziehst, ist der gleich ausgerenkt.“ 

Trotz seiner Meckerei ließ er sich dann doch von John aufhelfen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass John ihn plötzlich um etliche Zentimeter überragte. Deutlich mehr Zentimeter als gewöhnlich. 

„Was …?“ Er schaute John von oben bis unten an. 

John streckte ihm einen Fuß hin, an dem er einen Schlittschuh trug. Jedenfalls das, was in der Pegasus-Galaxie wohl als Schlittschuhe gehandelt wurde. Oder er hatte sie auf einem Antiquitäten-Markt auf der Erde gefunden und dann mitgebracht? Aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Eine Holzplatte mit einer Kufe drunter, die mit Bändern um ganz normale Schuhe geschnürt wurden, das war auf der Erde schon lange aus der Mode. Also Pegasus-Style. 

Johns nächste Worte bestätigten es. „Habe ich schon vor etlicher Zeit auf Druana gekauft. Es war bisher nur noch nicht kalt genug.“ John vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Rodney sicher stand und glitt halbwegs elegant ein paar Schwünge auf den Schlittschuhen bis zu einer Mauer. Er nahm ein zweites Paar Schlittschuhe auf und kam zu Rodney zurück. 

„Hier. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten etwas Eishockey probieren. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, die einzige wahre Sportart für einen Kanadier.“ Er hielt Rodney die Schlittschuhe hin. 

Rodney nahm sie entgegen und fragte: „Wie kommt das Eis …?“ Er schaute sich um und sah im selben Moment, dass nicht nur der Boden gefroren war. Auch die Türmen, Fenstersimse und Verzierungen, alle Gebäude, alle Geländer und auch die Mauern – alles war von einer fast schon drei Zentimeter dicken Eisschicht überzogen. 

„Eiskalter Regen auf eiskaltem Boden. Blitzeis. Meteorologisch gesehen …“ 

Blitzeis. Davor hatte Dr. Bassani ihn also warnen wollen. Rodney rieb sich über sein Steißbein, das er in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt noch spüren würde. 

„… ist es ein …“ 

„Stopp!“ Rodney legte John einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Die Wetterfrau hat mich schon beim Mittagessen mit meteorologischen Vorträgen genervt.“ 

Und weil John einen Kuss auf seinen behandschuhten Finger hauchte, zog Rodney ihn rasch weg. 

„Man könnte uns hier sehen“, warnte er John, obwohl ihm die Geste ausgesprochen gut gefiel. 

„Viel zu weit weg.“ John zuckte die Schultern. „Aber gut. Willst du jetzt eine Runde drehen oder nicht?“ 

„Okay. Wir probieren die Dinger jetzt einen Moment aus und wenn wir durchgefroren oder durchweicht sind, je nachdem was eher passiert, gehen wir wieder rein und du wärmst mich auf.“ Er schaute John auffordernd an. 

John grinste. „Das kann ich machen. Oder ich erkläre dir, wie Blitzeis entsteht.“ 

Rodney stupste John gespielt empört gegen den Arm. "Hey!" 

John konnte sich aber fangen und lief lachend auf die Eisfläche hinaus. Rodney beschloss ihm zu folgen, denn je eher sie hier fertig waren, desto eher waren sie wieder in seinem schönen, warmen Quartier zurück.

\----- ENDE-----

©Antares, November/Dezember 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf deutsch_fandom.  
> Prompt: Blitzeis


End file.
